Phantasy Star Online 2 Trading Card Game/Glossary
The glossary is a listing of defined features, abilities, and effects in the Phantasy Star Online 2 Trading Card Game. X/X When a card affects two stats, the value is usually displayed +-X/+-X. The first value represents attack power (ATK), and the second value represents hit points (HP). The duration of the effect is usually stated in the card's ability. For example, a card that states it will get +1/+1 gains +1 ATK and +1 HP. In another example, +4/-2 will increase the card's ATK by +4 but decrease its HP by -2. Ambush Ambush【奇襲】'is an ability that, when a card comes into play with this effect, it is set to . Cards that have this ability are shown below. 2-029.png| Caterdra'n |link=Caterdra'n (PSO2 TCG) 1-025.png| Lisa |link=Lisa (PSO2 TCG) 1-032.png| Niels |link=Niels (PSO2 TCG) 4-028.png| Strahda |link=Strahda (PSO2 TCG) Continuous Shot '''Continuous Shot【連続射撃】'allows a card with this ability to select 2 attack targets at the same time. Combat takes place simultaneously. Cards that have this ability are shown below. 3-035.png| Battle Festa Stude |link=Battle Festa Stude (PSO2 TCG) 1-047.png| Berg |link=Berg (PSO2 TCG) 1-049.png| Klotho |link=Klotho (PSO2 TCG) 2-004.png| PLAYER |link=GUnewm Type 1 (PSO2 TCG) 2-044.png| Sadran |link=Sadran (PSO2 TCG) 4-022.png| Veteran Sadran |link=Veteran Sadran (PSO2 TCG) Continuous Strike 'Continuous Strike【連撃】'When this card attacks the enemy player: Turns only once per turn. Cards that have this ability are shown below. 1-014.png| ARKS Flourishing Naiveté Jeanne |link=ARKS Flourishing Naiveté Jeanne (PSO2 TCG) 3-033.png| Battle Festa Kororon |link=Battle Festa Kororon (PSO2 TCG) 2-014.png| Embracer of Hatred Revelle |link=Embracer of Hatred Revelle (PSO2 TCG) 1-043.png| Garous |link=Garous (PSO2 TCG) ST4-004.png| Partner Garous |link=Partner Garous (PSO2 TCG) 2-001.png| PLAYER |link=FImarl Type 1 (PSO2 TCG) 1-041.png| Steel Mentor Jozsef |link=Steel Mentor Jozsef (PSO2 TCG) LE-016.png| White Traveler Vivienne |link=White Traveler Vivienne (PSO2 TCG) Discard Pile/Trash The discard pile in this game is located on the section of the play mat called TRASH. Be aware that older play mats may have this area spelled TRUSH. Equipment/Equipment Destination Weapons and armour are equipment that are attached to a character. Equipment Destination is the character attached to them. Erosion 'Erosion【侵食】'is an ability that forces the character to only attack the opponent player directly. Cards that have or affect this ability are shown below. 2-029.png| Caterdra'n |link=Caterdra'n (PSO2 TCG) 2-035.png| Digg |link=Digg (PSO2 TCG) 2-010.png| Hi Roga |link=Hi Roga (PSO2 TCG) 2-036.png| Sol Dinian |link=Sol Dinian (PSO2 TCG) 2-028.png| Ti Mobu |link=Ti Mobu (PSO2 TCG) 2-056.png| Dragon's Disease |link=Dragon's Disease (PSO2 TCG) 2-008.png| Researcher Aki |link=Researcher Aki (PSO2 TCG) 3-001.png| Dark Falz【Elder】 |link=Dark Falz Elder (Player) (PSO2 TCG) Front Row/Back Row This is a section on the field area. Characters that inhabit the '''Front Row are in the front-most row called FORWARD. Back Row, therefore, is the back-most row called BACK. Both are their own places, and there are abilities or costs that activate in certain places. Grant Grant (付与) refers to putting an Active card onto the target card. These can either be beneficial effects or detriments that can inhibit foes. For a full list of cards that have a Grant ability, see Grant cards in PSO2 TCG. Grantee/Grant Destination When a card is granted to a character or player, they are then referred to as the grantee/grant destination. This is the target that will receive the affect bestowed upon them from a Grant card. For a full list of cards that have a Grant ability, see Grant cards in PSO2 TCG. On Play On Play (登場時): This ability activates when the card with this ability is played on the field. Piercing X Piercing X【貫通X】'''is an ability that activates when the character destroys its target character that it is attacking. They will then deal an X amount of damage to opponent's player directly. The value of X is the number that follows Piercing on the card (i.e Piercing '''2 will deal 2 damage to the opponent player). Cards that have or grant this ability can be found below. Piercing 1 3-034.png| Battle Festa Grigene |link=Battle Festa Grigene (PSO2 TCG) Piercing 2 2-038.png| Duclos |link=Duclos (PSO2 TCG) 2-040.png| Grigene |link=Grigene (PSO2 TCG) LE-012.png| GUARDIANS Hero Ethan |link=GUARDIANS Hero Ethan (PSO2 TCG) Piercing 3 3-001.png| Dark Falz【Elder】 |link=Dark Falz Elder (Player) (PSO2 TCG) 3-019.png| Maria |link=Maria (PSO2 TCG) 1-011.png| Warrior of Hatred Gettemhart |link=Warrior of Hatred Gettemhart (PSO2 TCG) Piercing 4 1-059.png| Imperial Pick |link=Imperial Pick (PSO2 TCG) Recovery X Recovery X【回復X】'''This ability returns an X number of cards without from the discard pile/Trash to the deck, or returns a character in the back row to the front row. The value of X is the number that follows Recovery on the card (i.e Recovery '''2). If there is an X instead of a number, the amount is variable based on the stated factor on the card itself. For a full list of cards that have a Recovery ability, see Recovery cards in PSO2 TCG. Or, see the cards listed below based on the Recovery value. Recovery X The value of X is variable based on the stated factor on the card itself. 2-055.png| A Small Helper |link=A Small Helper (PSO2 TCG) LE-040.png| Healing Song Miko Akhtar |link=Healing Song Miko Akhtar (PSO2 TCG) Recovery 1 3-067.png| Anti |link=Anti (PSO2 TCG) 1-070.png| Bloom |link=Bloom (PSO2 TCG) 4-019.png| Camalotts |link=Camalotts (PSO2 TCG) 3-068.png| Megiverse |link=Megiverse (PSO2 TCG) 4-021.png| Veteran Duclos |link=Veteran Duclos (PSO2 TCG) Recovery 2 1-052.png| Belyaev |link=Belyaev (PSO2 TCG) 1-074.png| Monomate |link=Monomate (PSO2 TCG) 1-094.png| Resta |link=Resta (PSO2 TCG) Recovery 3 3-053.png| Eternal Encore |link=Eternal Encore (PSO2 TCG) 3-068.png| Megiverse |link=Megiverse (PSO2 TCG) 3-006.png| Thoughtful Researcher Annette |link=Thoughtful Researcher Annette (PSO2 TCG) Recovery 4 1-073.png| Star Atomizer |link=Star Atomizer (PSO2 TCG) Removing/Excluding Removing, or excluding, a card from play is a new mechanic introduced in cards released in Volume 2. It is neither discarding the cards nor adding them to your hand or play field. Some cards are able to bring these removed cards back into play or gain stats based on how many have been removed. Rule Rule (ルール): The text starting with this description is describing the rules governing an ability or effect in the game rather than the inherent ability of the card itself. For example, PLAYER cards have two different abilities depending on which side of the card is flipped face up. If you are the player going first, make sure 1st Attack is face up, otherwise if going second, 2nd Attack will be face up. Sniper Sniper【狙撃】'''is an ability that allows the character to not take damage while it is attacking. The timing for this is when a character with this ability declares an attack and turns . Cards that have or grant this ability are shown below. 1-027.png| Helen |link=Helen (PSO2 TCG) LE-010.png| Humanoid Maiden Lura |link=Humanoid Maiden Lura (PSO2 TCG) 1-028.png| Jean |link=Jean (PSO2 TCG) 2-015.png| Subjugation Client Hans |link=Subjugation Client Hans (PSO2 TCG) 3-058.png| Impact Slider |link=Impact Slider (PSO2 TCG) 2-069.png| Messiah Time |link=Messiah Time (PSO2 TCG) 4-030.png| Nasuyoteri |link=Nasuyoteri (PSO2 TCG) 1-060.png| SSPN Launcher |link=SSPN Launcher (PSO2 TCG) When destroyed '''When destroyed (戦闘不能時): This ability activates when the card with this ability is sent to the discard pile/Trash from the field. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Trading Card Game